


On The Throne

by novadiablo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Interspecies, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Themes, Surprisingly still fluffy because it's Bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadiablo/pseuds/novadiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill for 'Bilbo/Bofur, caught on the throne' http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1877702#t1877702.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Throne

Bilbo and Bofur had managed to pull themselves away from the group not long after they discovered a shower room and some undamaged dwarven finery. Bofur looked dashing in his lightly spun embroidered shirt, whereas Bilbo thought he looked at bit silly, but they were washed and warm and gleeful at their ability to slip off without being stopped.

Hand in hand and maybe a bit giggly they wandered through the halls, peeking into each room to find one suitable for their needs. At the end of a particularly grand hall stood a shining door and Bilbo pointed to it. As they opened the door, he said, "This room looks as good as any," but as he looked over he watched as Bofur's face transformed into a look of joy and wonderful and his breath came in a sigh as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, this room is more than good enough Bilbo, me lad."

Bilbo stepped into what was unmistakably the throne room. In the centre of the vast room stood a chair with more majesty than Thorin and Kili mixed, and above the headrest was an empty indent, the place of the Arkenstone. Bilbo couldn't help feel supreme guilt every time he thought of it despite the fact it was in Thorin's loving possession after he had, against all odds, survived the Battle of the Five armies.

That thought was whisked out of his head by Bofur who pulled him by the arm to sit on top of him on the throne. Bilbo wriggled so that he was straddling him and they rested their foreheads together, savouring the first moment they'd had alone since Smaug had taken his leave from the mountain.

"We made it, Bilbo." Bofur whispered in a husky voice and Bilbo closed the gap between their lips, softly pressing their bodies together. While in the time since their bathing Bilbo's erection had calmed itself Bofur's remained insistent, and the warmth of the creature on top of him only encouraged the sensation.

Bofur broke the kiss to press more along the hobbit cheekbone, until he reached his ear. "I want you, halfling," he said with a voice full of desire. Biblo felt his eyes flutter shut as a hand ghosted over his crotch, and he forced himself to protest.

"Bofur, we have nothing to..." In Bofur's hand was a small bottle of oil that had clearly been taken from their resident Wizard's supplies. Hands began to work on his belt as he took the glass container from Bofur and suddenly his trousers were pushed down enough to bare his arse to the empty throne room. He rested the bottle on the arm of the chair and dove down to undo his lover's clothing, pulling out his cock gently and tugging on it twice. A smile split across Bofur's face as he closed his eyes and Bilbo slicked up a few fingers, pressing them in with accuracy and practice. This arrangement between them had been going on for longer than any of their company thought they knew and while once or twice their positions had been reversed it was like Bilbo was born for taking it.

When he felt ready Bofur's hands, which had previously been running themselves over the Hobbit's body, grasped around his hips and pulled him forward, and Bilbo gasped as he felt the wet tip of his partner's erection against his hole. He slowly, torturously, sat down, and Bofur treasured and hated every second of it. They began moving in a slow rhythm, alternating between kissing messily and chanting each other's names and the tension between them grew. Bofur took to stroking Bilbo's cock as they fucked, but in a split second his hands were on Bilbo's hips, keeping him still and thrusting deep into him. Bilbo cried out and grasped out at Bofur's plaits, holding on tight as the dwarf rode him from below.

"Oh," Bofur breathed, "Bilbo..." and the Hobbit clenched his muscles to encourage his completion.

Just at that moment, the heavy door creaked open and the voice of Thorin echoed through the hall.

"Of course here is the throne room, I remember it-"

Bilbo's head whipped around and he thanked any all and deities that his too-big dwarven shirt covered everything unsightly as he saw an amused Gandalf, a shocked Balin and a rapidly angering Thorin standing in the doorway.

"Umm..." said Bilbo, and if he wasn't dragged out by Gandalf Thorin would have had much more to say on the subject. The door boomed closed behind them and Bilbo swept his head back to see Bofur on the verge of a panic attack. He quickly pulled himself off and dropped to knees before the dwarf, ignoring the horrible empty feeling, and swiftly swallowed down as much as he could of Bofur's length. Suitably distracted, the creature above him cried out and his hands rushed to Bilbo's hair.

“Oh, goodness, Master Baggins,” he said breathily, and soon after came to the skilled mouth of the Hobbit. Bilbo, who had been pulling on himself, was pushed over the edge by the taste of Bofur in his mouth as well as the deep moan he made as he came. The both slumped there, Bofur’s hand idly caressing Bilbo’s soft hair, and dimly they could hear the unmistakable voice of Thorin angrily booming at whatever poor dwarf was too close.

Eventually they stood, pulling their clothes into order and fastening their belts. Bilbo swallowed nervously as he stood by the door, but Bofur smiled at him his big, lovely smile and popped his beloved hat on Bilbo’s head. “C’mon, Bilbo, m’love, time to face the music.”


End file.
